Faulty Hyuga
by Damnthenamedoesntfit
Summary: I could handle being reincarnated. I could even handle being born in family full of people with sticks shoved up their asses. But under no circumstances, could I handle Uchiha Itachi pulling my hair. (Adopted from LivingPuppet)


**I just want to thank LivingPuppet for giving me the opportunity to continue this story. All the credit beings to you ;)**

 **If you're confused, I suggest you check out the original story.**

* * *

There are several reasons that people don't remember being born. I unfortunately didn't have the pleasure of receiving brain bleach after the second time. It was painful, disgusting and unpleasant. I won't tell you how I died the previous time, because I don't remember and I frankly don't care. I was too hung up over the fact that I _just exited the womb_. With a twin no less.

My name was Yuki (How original) and my twin was Daisuke.

I'm usually an open minded person, but this was too much.

Way. Too. Much.

* * *

I'll spare you the details of my traumatic birth and move on to the first few years of ignorance.

I had entertained the idea that I was reborn in Feudal Japan. The word 'clan' was thrown around a lot, and everyone wore traditional clothing. I swore that I saw someone carrying around a katana.

We were the Hyuga Clan. I'm pretty sure that I heard that name before from somewhere. White hair wasn't exactly normal for a Hyuga, yet for some reason I had the hair of a grandma. Daisuke-my lovely younger twin-also had the same characteristics of a faulty Hyuga body. Even our skin was unusual. The Hyuga were fair skinned, but Dai and I were like freaking vampires. The red eyes only further cemented my vampire theory.

I was born to a blind mother and an unknown father. I guess my twin and I were the only albino freaks in a clan full of blind people with dark hair. I'm not sure if we were lucky to be born with a pair of normal eyes (red is a common iris colour isn't it?), or disappointed that we stood out too much. After a while, I found out that they actually weren't blind. In fact, they could see _very_ well. It was like they had eyes at the back of their heads.

I guess sticking the finger up at Uncle Hiashi's back wasn't something that was a good idea. I nearly shat my pants when he turned around and gave me a withering glare. Uncle Hizashi looked amused.

* * *

The first sign that I was partially insane was when I saw my mother come back from 'work' covered in blood. I accepted this because who knows, maybe she's a murderer or apart of some gang. But then I realised that our entire clan must be murderers, because no matter how much they tried, they always had the stench of blood surrounding them. The bloody clothes in the laundry was also a big clue, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't menstruation.

The second sign was when I swore I heard Dai's voice in my head. We might be toddlers, and Daisuke might be a bit of an airhead, but we already knew how to speak. The Hyuga were merciless when drilling the woes of Japanese into our heads. It's happened more than a few times, so I know I wasn't just hearing things. Yes, we were twins and there was such things like twin speak, but this was not normal. It was like our minds were connected. He knew my thoughts, and I knew his.

What's even more surprising was that he could speak a few English words. I guess it's the side effects of hearing my English thoughts. I should probably get to teaching him the entire language, then it could be our 'secret' language.

The last nail in the coffin was when Dai and I witnessed people walking on the walls. I just gaped while Dai-the stupid yet lovable toddler-watched in delight. The people walking on the walls decided that defying the laws of gravity wasn't enough and decided to spar. I knew that I was going insane because their hands started to glow when they fought. And get this, they were only _kids_. Kids around the age of twelve. That wasn't right.

Wait. I'm not the one going insane. The world is just _that_ fucked up in the first place.

I was okay with it. I was just going with the flow, and I'm pretty sure nothing else can surprise me anymore.

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

The sad thing was that no one could tell us apart. Not even our own mother. That says a lot, because despite being identical twins, Dai is a boy and I'm not. Surely there is something different about us that isn't downstairs? The best part about it, is that our clan-full of murderers-tended to be mostly populated by men preaching about male superiority, when said men look more like women. Very _manly_ women with the long hair and all.

Mother dresses Dai in white and me in black to differentiate. Sometimes we swap clothes for fun and make mother irritated.

* * *

The first time Dai and I met Uchiha Itachi was when we are almost three. Mother took us the visit her friends, and imagine my surprise when we arrived at the Uchiha compound. Uchiwas were plastered on almost all the objects in the Uchiha compound. Hell, there were Uchiwas every four feet on the walls. Talk about egotistical.

When we arrived at the main house, a woman named Mikoto ushered us in. Mother left us in a play pen with another brat while she went to gossip with Mikoto on the couch with a red haired woman. What annoyed me the most, was that the other toddler in the play pen kept staring at my hair and reaching for it. My temper rose each time I batted his grubby hands away from my grandma hair. Why couldn't the little shit go for Dai's grandpa locks? Why me?

" _Dai! Help me!_ " I pleaded in English, swatting away another attempt on my white hair.

My twin looked up from making his tower of blocks. _"Why don't you just ask him to stop?"_ He replies back in fluent English. Dai then steps back from his masterpiece and picks up a rubber kunai. Toddling back a few meters, he tries-and fails-to hit his block tower by throwing the rubber kunai. _"Fuck!"_ He swears. I'm starting to wonder if sharing those swear words with him was a good idea. Actually, it was a brilliant idea. I could call Uncle Hiashi a 'dickless cocksucker' without him knowing. I bet he would get the vague feeling that he was insulted. It wasn't like I was his favourite niece in the first place.

The rubber kunai bounces its way to Mr Grubby-hands. He picks it up and momentarily ceases his attempts on my poor hair. I use this moment of relief to skedaddle behind a sulking Dai. _"I missed,"_ Dai whines. Just as I was going to comfort him, the block tower collapses. I whirl around to find the brat smiling from his position across the play pen, and the rubber kunai buried in blocks beside us.

The fucking brat hit the tower.

 _"_ _How come he can do it and I can't?"_ A dark cloud hovers over Dai.

"What are you two saying?" Mr Grubby-hands asks.

"None of your business," I snap in Japanese. Just as I am about to tell him to go away, Dai perks up.

"Can you teach us how to do that?"

"What do you mean _us_?" I was ignored by Dai as he begged Mr Grubby-hands to teach him.

"Only if you let me touch your sister's hair."

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Deal!"

Fucking bastard.

Dai, who heard my internal thoughts only grinned at me.

 _"_ _Please? I really want to learn!"_ He pleaded in English.

 _"_ _And my hair has to pay for your sacrifice?!"_ I switched back to Japanese. "You don't even know his name!"

"Itachi," Mr Grubby-hands was quick to answer. "My name is Itachi."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Well _Itachi_ , what is with you and my hair?"

Itachi eyes my low ponytail in fascination. "It's pretty. I've never seen hair like that before."

"Why did you go for my hair? Why not Dai?"

Itachi actually scoffs. "It's not as pretty as yours."

"There's a difference?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." He deadpans. My eyes flicker from my ponytail to Dai's. I see no difference.

"Please?" Dai got on his knees and enlarged his watery red eyes. "Please Nee-chan?"

I can't take it anymore. "Fine!"

Dai looks excited and Itachi looks triumphant. I didn't know what I was getting my poor hair into.

* * *

 **Review please! It shows that you care ;)**


End file.
